1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical connector and in particular to an electrical connector housing wherein terminals are disposed having a positive retention structure to assure the contacts are retained therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modern electrical connector housings, and particularly those used in automotive applications, include a number of desirable features. These electrical connectors can prevent the ingress of contaminates by incorporating sealing members so that the electrical interconnection does not deteriorate. It is also known to incorporate shoulders into a terminal receiving cavity such that locking lances extending outward from the terminal interfere with these shoulders to assure that the terminal is properly positioned and retained within the cavity. Furthermore, in order to assure that the terminals remain in their proper position, secondary locking members which are displaceable between an open position wherein the terminal may be seated in the passageway and a locked position where the secondary locking member now obstructs the passageway such that it would interfere with the inserted terminal to prevent removal from the passageway. Finally, it is also known to incorporate position assurance features for the secondary locking member that would prevent a mating connector half from being connected thereto unless the secondary locking member is properly positioned to retain the contacts. Furthermore, it is also known to incorporate coding features into the connector to assure that mating connectors are complementary to each other and properly oriented at the time of mating.
While all of these features are known, incorporating them into a single electrical connector has resulted in complicated structure that may not be easily manipulated by an installer. Furthermore, this complicated structure typically will involve multiple components which are difficult to keep in place during assembly and prior to assembly, such as during storage or shipping.